People are increasingly relying on mobile devices. They use them to make telephone calls, send messages, take pictures, play games, interact using social media, and use the devices to obtain maps and directions, among many other uses. At the same time, mobile device capabilities continue to expand. Whereas in recent years one might only be able to make a telephone call using a mobile device, processing power, battery life, graphics and touch screen technology, among other advances, have enabled mobile device users access to a richer overall experience.